De la poudre noire dans les yeux
by BLN-LoliTA
Summary: Une fiction délicate en sentiments et à la fois débordante de tortures psychologiques... Sasori est bien plus compliqué que vous ne le pensez, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son cher et tendre élève. [POV SASORI : NON OCC. YAOI]


**De la poudre noire dans les yeux**

Auteur : **BLN** — Année **2015**

Capacité Anime/Manga « **Naruto** »

Fiction Rated : **M** | **SasorixDeidara**

Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, ni même l'univers. Mais le scènario et ce que je fais d'eux viens de mon imagination.**

Titre : **De la poudre noire dans les yeux**

Origine : **Naruto.**

Genre : **Angst./Romance**

 **Résumé :** Une fanfiction délicate en sentiments et à la fois débordante de tortures psychologiques... Sasori est bien plus compliqué que vous ne l'auriez penser, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son cher et tendre élève. [POV Sasori | YAOI]

 **N.B** **:** J'écris cette fanfiction **pour ma meilleure amie**. Ça sera une courte fiction d'une dizaine de chapitre à peine. J'aime énormément ce couple, et je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'avoir le point de vu de Sasori. Ce qu'il ressent vraiment au fond de lui, ce qu'il pense réellement. Même si c'est un POV Sasori, ce n'est **pas** un OCC ! Je suis totalement contre ! J'essaye de suivre au mieux la psychologie du personnage, avec son caractère, sa façon d'être et sa nature. Si vous aimez bien **un petit** **review** **,** ça motive grandement. Merci.

 _Angst / Romance_

* * *

 **[1] Son sourire niais**

* * *

Journée typique, une activité courante. Un temps indéterminable et parfaitement dénudé de tout intérêt. Étrangement, -du moins aux yeux de Deidara- je ne restais pas enfermer dans ma _pièce spéciale_. Le séjour abritait une gestuelle méticuleuse, ce frottement contre le bois de mes _chefs d'œuvres_. L'endommage est superficiel, mais le vernis s'écaillait avec sournoiserie... Mes yeux rivés sur ce qui méritait un temps soit peu d'attention, laissant planer cet agréable silence. _Putai'n de perfectionniste de bout d'bois,_ songeait Deidara bien trop fort pour que je ne puisse pas le comprendre. Cette remarque traversant mon esprit lorsque ma concentration défaillit... Mon ongle grattait l'éraflure teinté d'un rouge pourpre. _Indélébile on aurait dit.._ Ma main revenait -sans aucune douceur- nettoyer cette tache. A l'œil nu il n'y paraissait rien, mais sous cet angle, la lumière laissait paraître un défaut de couleur. Marron. Les restes du sang séché.

 _\- On ne va pas rester là pendant des lustres, vôtre marionnette est réparé Sasori-sensei, hm ! »_

Sa voix retentit, brisant le silence que j'avais instauré. « **Comment ce fait-il qu'il se soit retenu de brailler autant de temps...?** » M'étais-je vaguement demander dans un sarcasme purement divertissant. L'odeur de la cire, de l'huile, et de composants inconnu pour sa personne venait de le rendre irritable. Parfaitement volcanique et agité, comme toujours. Mon répondant ne fut pas à son goût, de ce fait il quitta _mon_ repère de ce pas. Je ne tardais pas à en faire autant, une présence désagréable trônait dans l'atmosphère.

 _\- Ou allez-vous Sasori-san !? Je suis venu pour vous aider ! L'autre abruti et vous ! Oh Deidara, haha tu m'as entendu ?... Mais, mais je rigolais !,_ disait-il en hurlant et riant dans une tonalité exagérée _. À au secours! AIDEZ- MOI SASORI-SENSEI ! »_ ajoutant le « seinsei » pour certainement user les nerfs de Deidara.

 _\- Ne reste pas sur mon chemin, Obito._ » Déclarais-je d'une voix pesante et nonchalante.

 _\- Oh, alors, je peux raconter à Deidara «_ _ **ce je ne sais quoi qui ta rendu un traite**_ _» ? »_ la satisfaction s'étirait sur ses lèvres, le silence dont je faisais part le comblant d'une joie malsaine.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _Une année complète._ L'absence, et cette effroyable période qui revient me hanter. Chaque son s'échappant des lèvres d'Obito n'était qu'une vague de futilité pour maintenir son masque du _gentil Tobi_. Ce double jeu qu'il avait reprit en hâte dès le retour de Deidara. La confiance aveugle qu'il lui portait, cette naïveté que cette tête blonde portait trait pour trait sur son visage. Je ne me mettrais pas en colère, il n'y a aucune raison valable à cela.

Une semaine déjà que les retrouvailles avaient signer un nouveau départ. Un _semblant_ de nouveau départ. L'image que tout artiste de seconde zone était prêt à croire stupidement. Et, naturellement, il y plongea la tête la première. Il ne remontera pas à la surface, je vais m'assurer de bien maintenir sa tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il se relâche subitement. C'est ce qu'il l'aurait attendu si je ne m'étais pas préparer à ma propre condamnation. Les probabilités pour que je ne survive pas après « **ce je-ne sais-quoi-qui-ma-rendu-un-traite** » étaient élevées. Une vie dé débauche imprégner dans mes gènes, l'ennuie mortel qui rongeait mon être. Les dunes de Suna me rappelaient une vague et amère solitude. Elles sont revenues me ronger, les pantins ne s'animaient plus. « _Adieu, maman. Adieu, papa_. » De nouveau la voix de cet enfant qui sifflait dans la peine-ombre de cette maison sans chaleur... et sans vie. Le dernier repas, les derniers sourires, un réchauffement qui réanime un _quelque chose_. Une vie de débauche inévitable, des aventures qui faisaient vivre ce corps totalement froid. Pour une durée éphémère mais réchauffant chaque parcelle de mon corps pour qu'un calme parfaitement apaisant m'englobe. Des relations charnelles aussi bien entre le camp allié que ennemi. Le goût particulier de l'alcool et de ses effets que quiconque nommerait ça de l _âche._ Suivit alors à tout ce chaos, une nouvelle élève.

 _« Alors répondez moi Sensei, Qu'est-ce qui vous ronge de l'intérieur ? Serait-ce les paroles d'Obito ? Ou alors quelque chose que vous voulez oublier ? Qui est peut-être en lien avec Pein et Temari No Sabaku. Hm ?_ » Allait-il me dire un jour.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Comme le souffle d'un ouragan... _il en entendra parler dans ces moindres détailles_. De cette affreuse non culpabilité qui m'avait fait quitté l'Akatsuki. Sans être au courant de quoi que ce soit, il suit. Débile profond, d'une ignorance pitoyable. D'une personnalité détestable, d'ôté de mimiques inutiles me fatiguant perpétuellement. Son rire désordonné, ce baratin incessant qui me brise les tympans ! Cet empressement à s'abandonner à une confiance aveugle pour ma personne... D'une façon si simple, il le fait. Avec tout la légèreté que je n'aurais jamais. Totalement absurde !

 _« Dis-moi, Deidara, que sais-tu vraiment de Sasori durant cette année d'absence ? Ah ?_ »

 _Strictement rien._

Dans un bruit sourd, se déchirait une partie de mon être. J'entendais le phrasé d'Obito s'acharnait sur la piètre psychologie de _cet_ élève. Il le dira dans un futur proche, puis il me questionnera tout simplement. Bêtement et naïvement il sera prêt à gober n'importe lequel de mes mensonges.

 _Bientôt, je serais séparer de lui définitivement._

Cette phrase sonne comme un creux. Dans le fil de ma pensée il n'y a rien qui suit cette phrase, et à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Cette étrange constations m'était venu depuis le jour de son départ. Paraîtrait-il _un entraînement spécifique d'un an_ , décidé à la va vite. Brusquement, avec pour seule explication « _il faut qu'il grandisse, il est trop impulsif et n'utilise pas assez sa cervelle avant d'agir_ ». Pas faux, mais l'excuse ne fonctionnait tout de même pas. Du moins, pas sur moi. C'est alors depuis ce jour que les choses se sont dégradés. Madara avait décidé à cet instant même qu'ils allaient diviser notre binôme. _Je m'y attendais_. Le projet consistant à intégré ce Sasuke Uchiwa au sein de l'Akatsuki. Il voulait faire de lui son nouveau coéquipier, afin de former l'équipe la plus apte à servir le « _grand »_ dirigeant de l'organisation. Ils avaient finalement compris les capacités vertigineuses de Deidara, et de son art extravagant et totalement laid sans une seule ombre de sens artistique. On y ressentait rien, du démonstratif pour du démonstratif, rien d'autre. Mise à part ça, il restait indiscutablement : _redoutable_.

 _Sasori No Akasuna_ devient dès lors inutile pour l'Akatsuki. C'est alors que je mit en marche mon plan. L'anéantissement de l'Akatsuki, l'auto-destruction de mon être. La démonstration de _mon art_ avait osé être négliger. Konoha s'éprit de confiance pour moi-même, puis elle finit piétiné. Salie, voir _souillée_ par cet espoir qu'il avait cru naître en moi. Cependant, je suis _un lâche_. Une grotesque affaire sentimentale, des tromperies qui laissent croître une jalousie monstrueuse. Mon nom sali, mon rang renier, ma fierté achevée. Je n'étais plus dès lors le _Sasori-sensei qu'il connaissait_.

Depuis que cette idée avait germé dans mon esprit. C'était un temps idéal pour la mettre à exécution, j'avais ce plan si parfait qui revenait comme une évidence dans mes pensées. Une partie idéale pour se débarrasser de ses fautes. Je n'assumerais pas, et je recommencerais. Les filles de ces villages pitoyables ont passées les unes après les autres dans les draps de mon lit. De manière temporel. Une relation éphémère sans aucun sentiment, sans aucune attention allant plus loin que le désir. Stupides, une confiance à dû naître je ne sais comment en elles. C'état le synonyme de l'adjectif « complication », il ne restait qu'à partir. J'ai eu plus de privilèges en _changeant de bord_. Plus précisément, au près du chef de cette organisation. Puis, il est tout de même venu, cet adjectif si abject ! Des complications à cause d'une infidélité. Le désir est insurmontable... J'ai voulu résister, mais je n'ai pas pu. Une succession de tentatives de suicides, puis des meurtres. Obito est tombé dans ce piège, celui de « _la paresse de la vie_ ». Je l'ai eu, pour plus longtemps que prévu...

Le mois derner, avant le retour de Deidara. L'empoisonnement du passé à échoué. Il devaient tous périr, sous nulle autre forme de procès. La placidité de mon calme me faisais réalisé à quel point j'étais lucide dans mn raisonnement. J'étais déterminé à abolir mon égarement. Comme pour tout, à toutes souffrances, il y a une solution. Je devais supprimer chaque partielles de ce déroutant parcours. Jusqu'à la destruction de ces villages et contrés. Combien d'entre eux dis-je tuer pour retrouver cet apaisement... ? Tout ceux se souvenant de ma dégringolade misérable, de l'abus que j'ai pu commettre en souillant leurs infâmes personnes, ils doivent mourir. La détresse que j'ai consolé par l'ivresse, les biens faits du saké. Ça aurait bien pu continuer longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je m'attarde sur les **complications** que je causais à l'Akatsuki. Je ne tolérerais pas plus longtemps ce que je deviens... Afin de résoudre ce sombre péché qui me ronge, une seule peine m'était donc venu. Comme une lueurs d'espoir vaine, au fond du tunnel, la fin de ce tourment obsessionnel...

Un rituel bien connu dans l'organisation. Le regroupement au complet de l'Akatsuki. Lors d'une célébration particulière, autour d'une table. Un baratin futile, puis une sorte de repas _dit_ obligatoire. _Le fruit défendu..._ N'avais-je pas dit que je nettoyais chaque trace de ses crimes ? Non, ce n'est pas moi le fautif. Mais ce gamin qui a osé revenir au moment crucial. Il avait fait son entrée plus tôt qu'il en avait été convenu... Pour pourrir ma potion magique, menant tout droit au pays des songes éternels. La rage était monté, un seul sur deux avait ingurgité ce délicieux élixir. Quelques ou plus tard, il en mourrait. Aucun soupçon, aucun motif valable, nul corps. Le verdict fut simple : **Tué par l'ennemi.** Cet « antidote miraculeux » oit anéantir le dernier résidu... _Rêve bien les yeux ouverts, car ce n'est que partie remise. Je recommencerais encore et encore, ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

* * *

 **[...]**

 _\- Tobi, ne reste pas sur mon chemin. »_ Repris-je en voyant le concerner venir dans notre direction. Le chakra d'Obito l'avait mener à rebrousser chemin, il aurait mieux valut ne pas s'en donner la peine. _Je ne veux d'ailleurs plus jamais te revoir._ »

 _\- Ohhh ! Mais pourquoi Sasori ! Vous ne serez pas jaloux par tout hasard ?! Ohh comme c'est mignon ! Sasori-sensei est jaloux ! Sasori-seinsei est jaloux ! Sasori-seinsei est..._ » La violence avait frapper cet imposteur, pour ensuite poursuivre ma route.

 _\- Oh Sasori à l'air de mauvaise humeur, c'est peut-être parce que tu es trop immature Deidara ! Tu es vraiment qu'un gamin !_ »  
 _\- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, hm ?! Crève Tobi , hm !_ » Hurlait le concerner.  
 _\- Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de t'avoir à ses côtés... Je plains Sasori-sensei !_ »

On ne changeait pas une habitude si facilement, un rêche « _Deidara, allons-y_ » avait fusé d'entre mes lèvres. Laissant une certaine distance entre eux et moi. Le paysage restait le même, une nuée d'arbres. Ainsi, débuté une incompréhensible compassion envers Deidara. Le bousculement d'un mensonge, la haine qui le submergera tôt ou tard.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus insupportable entre cette trahison et ce capharnaüm. Une pression, elle va me rendre fou. Le temps qu'il comprenne son erreur, il sera déjà mort. Je m'étonne de le voir toujours présent en ce monde, alors que ça m'insupporte de le voir agir de la sorte ! Perturber cet idiot est d'une simplicité alarmante, il exprime sa faiblesse en un sourire.

Qu'elle est cette sensation étrange ? Elle me revient sans arrêt, comme un souvenir insatisfait qui recherche « _son manque_ » dans toute cette histoire. Mais comment arrive t-il a être naturellement aussi simplet ? Cette authentique chasteté, i l'a dévoile comme on admettrait son crime. Puis, il laisse inconsciemment les preuves derrière lui. Une seule personne peut être derrière chacun de ses aux pas à nettoyer l'arme. Et je le fat consciencieusement. Alors qu'il m'efface dès maintenant cette joie bêta qui le caractérise si particulièrement. Je perçois aisément que n'importe qui peut faire ce qu'il veut de notre rapport : élève et professeur. « _**Tss, c'est indécent ! On se moque de moi !**_ » On a jeter entre mes pattes un gamin, pour qu'on m'ordonne d'en faire un grand ninja. Un comme on en a encore jamais vu... supposons que je le veuille, il restera qu'un bon a rien, incapable de tuer sans sentiments. Mais maintenant, je vois cette corruption s'amaroucher de lui peu à peu, plus il s'en approche, et plus vite il dégustera ce goût maussade. Suffit d'effleurer es lèvres au petit bord, et l il deviendra... le plus grand Ninja de tous les temps. _Et le poison épargnera le reste goulûment._

 _\- Vous avez été bien froid avec Tobi, certes il est débile mais il apprend, hm._ » m'avait-il dit ce jour là.

 _Compassion. Confiance aveugle. Trahison._ _J'ai tellement pitié en sa naïveté frôlant la bêtise profonde._

 _Tu crois que tout restera éternellement comme ça ? Comment oses-tu te l'imaginer ? Y croire et l'une des choses les plus indécentes !_ Et pourtant, il s'y attache avec certitude. Comme si rien ne pouvait remettre en question sa grotesque perception des choses. Le simple fait d'entendre le nom d' _Obito_ au lieu de _Tobi_ le rendait stupide à souhait : « _Hein ? Mais qui c'est Obito ?_ » Il était impossible de lui expliquer la situation, s'il fallait commencer, il me serait obliger -par son tempérament insistant- de tout raconter dans son intégralité. Et ceci, était tout bonnement impensable. Alors, j'ai décidé de laisser _le faux_ s'enfoncer précautionneusement en lui. Sans rien dire, comme si l'on observait un sombre spectacle de marionnettes. Seulement cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui agitait les fil mais _Obito._

* * *

 **[...]**

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assis sur le canapé de mon repère, plus rien n'attirer mon attention. Seules des réflexions sur les événements de cet après midi me revenaient. Ils s'étaient présenter pour me tuer, mais Deidara était intervenu. Le secours de cet abrutit... j'ai du malgré moi en prendre conscience. Se meler de _mes_ propres problèmes, mais ça, ce n'était pas le plus horripilant. Le fait de le voir, rien que de sentir son aura autour de moi me faisais bouillir de rage. Me laisser n'était pas une requête bien compliquer, retourner à l'Akatsuki n'était qu'une ancienne habitude à reprendre. Le temps était compter, il fallait que Deidara se retrouve seul avec lui-même jusqu'à ce que mon heure ait sonné. Ça n'avait rien d'effrayant, une fatalité rien d'autre. Les images repassaient en boucle comme les mauvaises scènes d'un film. Ma fierté était secouée, mais c'était peu si l'on comparer l'écart qui s'était creuser entre lui et moi. Il était devenu plus fort et stratégique. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose d'autre, _mais quoi ?_

A la nuit tombée, mes pas se faisaient entendre sur le parquet comme le seul bruit qui animait le lieux dans l'instant. Cet autre idiot dormait de point ferme. Il s'était endormi par inadvertance, à présent je contemplais son visage serein. Tsh c'est qu'un môme. Je laissais le parquet grincer encore une fois. Seulement ça sera la dernière. J'emportais mes affaires, rangeant mes parchemins dans un silence de mort.

Un son s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Je m'arrêtais. Je me tournais pour voir son visage paisiblement endormit une dernière fois. De qu'elles absurdités était-il entrain de rêver encore ? C'est ce que je pensais réellement à ce moment là, et pourtant j'étais encore là. Je m'en souviens encore très nettement, j'avais sourit à ce moment. Très légèrement, puis j'étais parti. Avant que mon l'ombre de mon corps disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je laissais ma voix retentir d'un ton glaciale et sec :

 _\- Deidara, pardonne-moi._ »

J'arrivais dans un stand que j'avais connu par le passé. Des souvenirs remontés. C'était i an, je venais souvent y boire. Très tard, ou plutôt très tôt, dépassant les 4h du matin. Mon intrusion réveilla cette femme. De méchante humeur j'avais passé mes nerfs sur ce qui trainait un peu partout. Quel désordre.. Elle avait toujours manqué d'organisation, mais là c'était le comble. Quelques jurons sortaient de ses lèvres, mais elle ravala bien vite ses mots en me voyant. _Surprise ?_

 _\- Sasori ?! C'est bien vous ? Vous êtes toujours en vie ?!_ »

Je ne dis rien, elle restait toujours si prévisible et ennuyeuse. Je m'emparais de quelques bouteilles d'alcool, la courtoisie repassera un autre jour. Elle connaissait cette scène par cœur, à quoi bon faire semblant ? Je m'assis non loin d'elle, débouchonnant les quelques bouteilles trouvées sur mon passage. Elle en fit de même, dans un scepticisme impossible d'ignorer. Les femmes parlaient trop, toujours pour poser des questions auquel personne n'a jamais envie de répondre. _Ce qu'il devenait, ce qu'il faisait-là, pourquoi revenir ?_ L'alcool me fera oublier ce désagréable entrevu, puis tout le reste, ce qui allait de Deidara à cette soirée répétitive. Elle insistait, appuyant sur le prétexte de l'inquiétude. Ne me faites pas mourir de rire avec des niaiseries aussi grosses. Pourquoi me dire que c'était étrange de se remetre à boire autant ? Des « _ça ne te regarde pas Ayame_ », « _ça n'a aucune importance_ », « _Tais-toi !_ » fussés d'entre mes lèvres par moment. Elle lâchait prise en comprenant que ma patience avait ses limites. Au moment ou elle se leva, j'en fis de même mais pour une toute autre raison. Je tenais difficilement debout, mes mouvements étaient lents. Mais elle avait tout de même compris.

 _\- Ah non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir dans cet état ! Attendez au moins d'avoir décuvé avant de reprendre la route._ »  
 _\- Non. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire._ »  
 _\- Ça devra attendre ! Restez au moins jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève._ »

Après tout, c'était un grossier mensonge. Je n'avais définitivement _rien à faire de mieux._ Je m'allongeais sur le tatami qu'elle avait mit à ma disposition. j'abaissais mes paupières pour choisir un point fixe dan mon imaginaire. Il tanguait, comme-ci il naviguait sur un bateau. Des images défilaient, des voix dans sa tête. Un débordement de souvenirs, d'émotions lointaines. Des questionnements s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_...

* * *

 **[...]**

Une heure plus tard. Je m'enfonçais de nouveau dans la forêt. Les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient pas encore bien dissipés, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ma concentration vacillait. J'étais bien trop embrumé pour réfléchir clairement. De plus j'entendais des piaillements aux tonalités aiguës. Je me retournais. Mon mal de crâne me jouait des mauvais tours, comme-ci une justice existait dans le monde des Shinobi. Il était là, une tête à claque pareille. Je soupirais bruyamment, faisant signe de la main pour qu'il la ferme. Rien à faire. J'en avais rien à faire de savoir comment il m'avait retrouvé. C'était d'un naturel inné chez lui de me ' _courir après'_. L'ignorant était entêté, _mais bon dieu Deidara quand me laisseras-tu en paix ?..._

 _\- Ne partez pas comme ça ! Au lieu de vous enfuir pour boire, vous auriez plus me réveiller, hm !_ »

Voilà que subitement il arrêtait de me sermonner. _Mon état actuel l'avait inquiéter ?_ Pensais-je avec une touche d'ironie et de sarcasme. Il gardait dans sa main des baies, je fronçais les sourcils lorsque je reconnu leur provenance. Elles appartenaient à cette femme... Je voyais de l'hésitation dans ses mouvements, il me tendait le fruit pour aussitôt changer son avis sur la question. Sage décision, je n'en voulais pas. L'oiseau hideux disparu, après qu'il ait finir d'engloutir son petit déjeuner, pour... piailler de plus belle.

 _\- Ou allons-nous ?_ »

Son sourire venait d'apparaître, pour me laissé un instant surpris. Pourquoi... ? D'où vient ce sourire si.. naturel ? C'est incompréhensible.


End file.
